Quest:The Murk
General Information * A terrible evil is bubbling up from the Murk near Stormfield. * Even after completing this quest (and any others that involve this map), the map remains available for play (with only the random encounters). Tips See Storm Items Prerequisites None Map Text Directions Directions to Massive Stone Guardian (Starting at the entrance to the Murk) # North 4 # East # South # East # North 4 # West # South 2 # West # North 2 Directions to the three trees (Starting at the entrance to the Murk) # East 2 # North # East # South # East 2 # South 2 # East 3 # South # East # North # East # North # East 2 # North # East 2 # North 2 # West # South Directions to the Temple of Tepthog (Starting at the entrance to the Murk) # East 2 # North # East 2 # North 4 # West # North 2 # East 4 # South # East # South # East 2 # South # West 3 # North # West # South 2 # West # South # East # South # East # South 2 # East # North Directions to the Temple of Tepthog (Starting at the three trees) # North # East # South 2 # West 2 # North 2 # West # North # West # North # West 3 # North # West # South 2 # West # South # East # South # East # South 2 # East # North Enemies All enemies are 3+ to hit at MR 70 (most are also just as easy at MR 60) *1-6 Murk-men (you can accumulate a trove of Stone Weapons from them, not very valuable (6 gold the daggers, 16 gold the longswords) but very abundant). *Swarm of Black Wasps *Massive Swamp Troll *Wounded Swamp Troll *Stump turtle *Trollsnake (you can skin it with Woodsmanship 10+) *Large Trollsnake (you can skin it with Woodsmanship 10+) *Marauder Lizard *Grey Stinger (only 18 SP, but it has a powerful (20-30 SP) special attack that can trigger even when it dies) *Tentacled horror *Trossk (you can remove her two horns through the use of Woodsmanship 1+, requires a Skill Check on 1-100 with a Slightly Difficult +5 modifier) *Water Elemental (may drop a random common ring) Walkthrough First you need to speak with everybody in Stormfield to unlock the quest and get the first Bronze Disc Shard. Once you've done so, you can choose how you want to solve this quest - with the staff, or without the staff. Optional - Obtaining the Gnarled Wooden Staff This can be a time-consuming endeavor with relatively low rewards. This is because you don't keep the staff or the bronze disc after the quest is completed. Enter the Murk, locate the Massive Stone Guardian and defeat him for a Bronze Disc Shard. You'll find the other 5 shards in random encounters with human-sized stone statues (Stone Guardian, 3+ at MR 68, 100 SP) scattered through the swamp, that you'll have to defeat - be patient, it can take a while. Once you have all 7 shards, take them to Ethulle and she will give you the Bronze Disc. Once you have the bronze disc, head to the 3 trees. Examine the trees, and then USE the Bronze Disc. The order is Ash, Oak, Maple. Once you got it right, you'll get the Gnarled Wooden Staff. Go to the Temple and SAVE. Additionally, you have the option of attacking Ethulle prior to delivering the Bronze Shards. She is +18 at MR 75 and has a great deal of SP (It took me 3 hits with the wanderer's bell to defeat her). The reward is a Gnarled stick with no immediately apparent use, and 1,040 XP. Optional - Obtaining a Power * You can gain an extra Power of your choosing from Ethulle at the mere cost of 32 XP (you can gain the Power in your second visit to her hut, you don't need to do it at the same time you bring the shards, but it saves time). The new Power comes at level 1, and Shadow Magic is not available. Remember to ask her to train you before you give her the shards, because after that the hut will be empty. If you skip the Bronze Disc, you'll need to get the Power before defeating Tepthog, because after that the hut will not only be empty, but gone. Required - Defeating Tepthog As you try to cross the stone bridge, you'll encounter a massive black-scaled serpent. You can use Fortification (20+ required). Your barrier will stun the serpent, lowering its MR for the first 3 rounds of battle. You can run from it, and if you don't have the Gnarled Wooden Staff or strong Powers, that's VERY recommended. If you have the staff (don't need to equip it, just have it), hold the attack. The serpent will have a random MR (from 7+ to 12+ seen at MR 70), but the problem is, your weapon is ineffective against it! So what can you do? USE (while in combat) the Gnarled Wooden Staff. It deals a lot of damage; keep using it and you'll slay it. Alternatively, you can slay it with Powers, but it is unnecessary and won't give you additional rewards. You'll get about 250 combat XP for defeating the serpent. Once in the temple, you can use Archery, Illusion, Telekinesis or Gating, or run towards the Kurund. You don't get XP for using any power or skill, but if you run you'll have to roll random 1-100 + Thievery + Woodsmanship over 50. Then you have to deal with 2 Kurunds (3+ at MR 54, 40 SP) and you'll be in the presence of Tepthog himself. * If you try to flee now or during battle, you DIE immediately. * If you confront him (attack) you'll fight against Tepthog (Giant Worm Form) 13+ at MR 68, 9+ at MR 74 or 75, 85 SP, about 100 combat XP * If you use the Gnarled Wooden Staff, you'll win against Tepthog without fighting. You receive no XP. After you've beaten Tepthog, you'll have the opportunity to: * Use the Gnarled Wooden Staff. The portal will close and you receive 256 general XP * Use Gating. If you succeed, you close the portal and receive 256 general XP. * Continue (the story continues) Once the action is over, you'll encounter Ethulle again. She will keep your Gnarled Wooden Staff and will reward you with one of the seven Storm Items, see the Storm Items Article for advice on your choice. After you select your item, you can * Take Ethulle's hand (you both escape). * Flee on your own. If you do this, you DIE, you distrustful kind of adventurer!. Once you are safely back in Stormfield, you'll get your final rewards * 750 gold * 2048 General Experience Rewards * From Ethulle: ** Before completing the Bronze Disc: One free Power of your choice, except Shadow Magic ** The Bronze Disc ** After Tepthog: One of the seven Storm Items, see the Storm Items Article for advice on your choice. * Serpent at the bridge: 250 combat xp * Tepthog: ** Fight him: 100 combat xp (you must use Powers if you do this) ** Use the staff: No reward * Return to Stormfield for: ** 750 gold ** 2048 General Experience Old Map On 10 June 2008, the Murk was changed to its present layout, above. The old layout, below, has been preserved for historical purposes. Legend: *Red: Massive Stone Guardian * Cyan: Maze entrance/exit * Blue: Alternate maze exits * Green: Temple * Dark Green: Three trees * Yellow: Ethulle's hut Category:High-end items quests Category:Quests for Gold